1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for finishing slide fastener stringers by gapping a chain of coupling elements, severing stringer tapes across the gapped chain portion, and removing coupling element residuals or debris from the tapes at the gapped chain portion.
2. Prior Art
A known apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 44-11293 to KOBAYASHI, published May 24, 1969, automatically gaps a continuous chain of coupling elements at regular intervals as the chain is intermittently fed in the longitudinal direction. The prior apparatus includes leaf springs projecting upwardly and downwardly into the path of movement of the chain for scraping off coupling element debris left on the tapes at gapped portions in the chain. The apparatus however is disadvantageous in that it is not designed to work on separate stringers of individual slide fastener lengths already attached to garment fabrics and manually fed during the scraping operation, and the leaf springs are liable to damage the tapes during the scraping.